princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
High
High & Low is the 6th track to the album Higa Super Stars. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= 常に登る太陽を　追いかける裸足のあと 道なき道の座標　水面(みなも)に点く灯台のよう 静かに響く鼓動　思いはただひとつ 上昇気流に乗れ Fry away 突然スコールの音　水飛沫舞おうとも 虹の橋　渡れ Hey Hey どっちが上　まだ見ぬ勝利への飢え Hey Hey 偽らないエゴイズムの衝突 平静装うけどね　ギリギリの最前線 いざ　紙一重のバトル High & Low この胸灯す炎は　もう二度と枯れない花 紫の歩幅を　少しずつでも前へ 揺るがぬ絆に衝動　そこにたったひとつ 上々な理由に Going my way 共に歩んだ砂浜(ロード) 戦友(とも)と扉開こう 頂上掴むは誰 Hey Hey どっちが上　駆け引き勝敗のウェーブ Hey Hey 偽らない　エンドレスな状況 平静装うけどね　伝う汗　冷や汗 いざ　紙一重のバトル High & Low 現在(いま) 紙一重のバトル High & Low ありきたりの日常も　意地と意志で語ろう 紙飛行機　飛ばせ Hey Hey どっちが上　まだ見ぬ勝利への飢え Hey Hey 偽らない　エゴイズムの衝突 平静装うけどね　ギリギリの最前線 いざ　紙一重のバトル High & Low Hey Hey どっちが上　駆け引き勝敗のウェーブ Hey Hey 偽らない　エンドレスな状況 平静装うけどね　伝う汗　冷や汗 いざ　紙一重のバトル High & Low 現在(いま) 紙一重のバトル High & Low 言わば　紙一重のバトル High & Low |-| Romaji= Tsuneni noboru taiyō o oikakeru hadashi no ato michi naki michi no zahyō suimen (mina mo) ni tsuku tōdai no yō shizuka ni hibiku kodō omoi wa tada hitotsu jōshō kiryū ni nore Fry away totsuzen sukōru no oto mizu shibuki mao u tomo niji no hashi watare Hey Hey docchi ga ue mada mi nu shōri e no ue Hey Hey itsuwara nai egoizumu no shōtotsu heisei yosoou kedo ne girigiri no saizensen iza kamihitoe no batoru High & Low kono mune tomosu honoo wa mō nidoto kare nai hana murasaki no hohaba o sukoshi zutsu de mo mae e yuruga nu kizuna ni shōdō soko ni tatta hitotsu jōjō na riyū ni Going my way tomoni ayun da sunahama (rōdo) senyū (tomo) to tobira hirako u chōjō tsukamu wa dare Hey Hey docchi ga ue kakehiki shōhai no wēbu Hey Hey itsuwara nai en doresu na jōkyō heisei yosoou kedo ne tsutau ase hiyaase iza kamihitoe no batoru High & Low genzai (ima) shi ichi jū no batoru High & Low ari ki tari no nichijō mo iji to ishi de kataro u kami hikōki tobase Hey Hey docchi ga ue mada mi nu shōri e no ue Hey Hey itsuwara nai egoizumu no shōtotsu heisei yosoou kedo ne girigiri no saizensen iza kamihitoe no batoru High & Low Hey Hey docchi ga ue kakehiki shōhai no wēbu Hey Hey itsuwara nai en doresu na jōkyō heisei yosoou kedo ne tsutau ase hiyaase iza kamihitoe no batoru High & Low genzai (ima) shi ichi jū no batoru High & Low iwaba kamihitoe no batoru High & Low |-| English= When the sun rises, I always chase after it barefoot I don't know the coordinates of the trackless road but the lighthouse lights the surface of the water A quiet beat can be heard from far away, I have just one thought I feel like riding the air current and flying away Suddenly the sound of squall, a sheet of water whirls A rainbow bridge extends Hey Hey which way is up? I can't see the road to victory yet Hey Hey This collision of egoism isn't a lie I can pretend to be calm but it's almost my turn Now this paperthin battle will be high and low A flame lights in this chest, the flower will never wither again Purple steps, little by little but still going forward The unwavering urge to bond, but I'm just standing here alone It's the best reason for going my way Walking this sandy road together with friends and opening doors Who will reach the top Hey Hey which way is up? The outcome depends on the wave of strategies Hey Hey This endless situation isn't a lie I can pretend to be calm but I'm dripping with cold sweat Now this paperthin battle will be high and low Now this paperthin battle is high and low Even usual ordinary days can show spirit and willpower This paper airplane will fly Hey Hey which way is up? I can't see the road to victory yet Hey Hey This collision of egoism isn't a lie I can pretend to be calm but it's almost my turn Now this paperthin battle will be high and low Hey Hey which way is up? The outcome depends on the wave of strategies Hey Hey This endless situation isn't a lie I can pretend to be calm but I'm dripping with cold sweat Now this paperthin battle will be high and low Now this paperthin battle is high and low As if this paperthin battle was high and low Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics